A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 42 - Tyrion VI
Tyrion VI ist das zweiundvierzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister und der Söldner Bronn sind auf der Bergstraße unterwegs und wollen Rast machen. Tyrion möchte ein Lagerfeuer machen, aber Bronn warnt vor den Bergstämmen. Tyrion erwidert, dass es keinen Sinn mache, den Bergstämmen aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil sie sie ohnehin früher oder später aufspüren werden. Die Felsenkrähen finden die beiden schließlich und Tyrion beginnt, mit ihnen zu verhandeln. Synopsis Tyrion und Bronn entzünden ein Lagerfeuer auf der Bergstraße Tyrion Lennister und Bronn suchen Schutz in einem kleinen Espenwäldchen direkt neben der Bergstraße. Tyrion sucht nach Holz und fragt Bronn, ob das, was er gefunden hat, für ein Feuer genügt, denn das hat früher Morrec immer für ihn erledigt. Bronn fragt entsetzt, ob er tatsächlich ein Feuer machen wolle. Die Bergstämme würden sie sofort finden. Bronn schlägt vor, schnell bei Nacht zu reiten, die Straße zu meiden und keine Geräusche oder Feuer zu machen. Tyrion erklärt, dass er von diesem Plan wenig halte, weil die Bergstämme sie ohnehin finden würden. Bronn meint, dass sie in diesem Fall tote Männer seien. Tyrion will dann aber lieber bequem sterben und fragt Bronn, ob er etwas jagen könne, denn das Essen, das Lady Lysa Tully ihnen mitgegeben hat, bekomme ihm nicht. Bronn droht Tyrion, dass er vielleicht sein Pferd nähme und dann doppelte Chancen alleine hätte und fragt Tyrion, was er dagegen tun wolle. Tyrion antwortet trocken, dass er dann vermutlich einfach sterben würde, aber er glaube nicht, dass Bronn das tun würde, denn er sei auch schon bei Chiggen nicht zimperlich gewesen, den er von seinem Leid befreit hatte, nachdem ein Pfeil ihn getroffen hatte. Bronn rechtfertigt sich, dass Chiggen schon so gut wie tot gewesen sei und dass er dasselbe mit ihm gemacht hätte. Bronn erklärt Tyrion, dass Chiggen nicht sein Freund gewesen sei, sondern nur ein Mann, mit dem er geritten ist, und dass er zwar für Tyrion gekämpft habe, ihn aber nicht als Freund betrachtet, woraufhin Tyrion sagt, dass er keine Liebe von ihm erwarte, sondern nur sein Schwert. Bronn fragt, woher Tyrion gewusst habe, dass er für ihn gegen Vardis Egen kämpft. Tyrion antwortet, dass er es nicht wusste, dass er aber verstanden habe, dass Chiggen und er dieses Abenteuer nur für Gold begonnen hätten, nicht aus Ehre wie die anderen im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg. Er fährt fort, dass Bronn die Starks falsch eingeschätzt habe, denn sie hätten nichts übrig für ehrlose Söldner. Also habe er darauf gehofft, dass Bronn im entscheidenden Moment erkennt, wie er zu noch mehr Gold kommen könnte. Da Tyrion es immer noch nicht geschafft hat, ein Feuer zu entfachen, übernimmt Bronn die Arbeit und schafft es im Handumdrehen. Wieder betont Tyrion, dass Bronn sehr nützlich sei und dass er mit dem Schwert fast so gut kämpfe wie sein Bruder Jaime Lennister. Er fragt Bronn, was er sich wünsche: Gold, Land, Frauen? Er verspricht ihm vieles, wenn Tyrion am Leben bleibt, aber Bronn fragt, was passiert, wenn er stirbt. Tyrion entgegnet, dass es dann nur einen geben wird, der ernsthaft trauert, und dass Bronn das Gold dann vergessen könne. Bronn erwidert, dass er einverstanden ist und dass sein Schwert Tyrion gehöre, dass er aber nicht "Mylord" sagen werde oder das Knie beugt. Tyrion entgegnet, dass er sich nicht einbilde, dass sie jemals Freunde werden würde, aber Bronn solle sich klarmachen, dass wenn der Tag komme, an dem ihm jemand Gold anbieten würde, um Tyrion zu töten, er ihm das Doppelte bieten werde. Das solle er nie vergessen, denn er würde gern leben. Dann fragt er ihn, ob er etwas zu essen besorgen könne. Tyrion kümmert sich derweil um die Pferde. Eine Stunde später essen sie eine geröstete Ziege am Feuer sitzend. Tyrion denkt noch einmal darüber nach, dass er auf Hohenehr um jede Schüssel Bohnen betteln musste und freut sich über das zähe und schlecht gewürzte Ziegenfleisch. Bronn erinnert sich daran, dass Tyrion Mord tatsächlich einen Beutel voller Gold gegeben hatte, aber Tyrion erklärt sich, indem er sagt, dass ein Lennister stets seine Schulden begleiche. Er hatte Mord außerdem gesagt, dass er irgendwann nach Casterlystein kommen solle, damit er ihm den Rest geben könne wie versprochen. Mord hatte ungläubig das Gold in seinen Fingern begutachtet und versprochen, genau das zu tun. Bronn fragt weiter, was Tyrion plane, wenn sie jemals den Fluss erreichen, und Tyrion antwortet, für den Anfang genüge ein Freudenmädchen, ein Federbett und eine Flasche Wein, und danach würde er gerne nach Casterlystein oder nach Königsmund zurückkehren, um ein paar Fragen zu dem Dolch zu stellen, dessen Besitz ihm in die Schuhe geschoben wurde. Bronn ist überrascht zu erfahren, dass Tyrion wirklich unschuldig ist. Tyrion erzählt Bronn von Tysha Sie machen sich für die Nacht bereit, und Tyrion fragt sich, warum die Bergstämme sich so viel Zeit lassen, aber Bronn meint, dass sie bestimmt eine Falle fürchteten, weil sie so ungeschützt herumsäßen. Tyrion schlägt vor, sie mit Gesang in die Flucht zu schlagen und sie scherzen über Marillion. Tyrion beginnt, ein Lied zu pfeifen und fragt Bronn, ob er es kenne. Der sagt, er kenne es aus Wirtshäusern und Bordellen. Tyrion erzählt, dass es aus Myr kommt und dass das erste Mädchen, mit dem er je im Bett war, es immer gesungen habe. Er erzählt Bronn die Geschichte, wie er als 13-jähriger Junge und sein Bruder Jaime Lennister damals auf dem Heimweg aus Lennishort waren und dabei auf Tysha trafen, die von zwei Männern verfolgt wurde und um Hilfe rief. Jaime schlug die Männer in die Flucht und Tyrion kümmerte sich um das Mädchen. Sie war etwa ein Jahr älter als er und wunderschön, obwohl sie auch sehr ungewaschen war und von niederer Geburt. Die Männer hatten ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, also gab ihr Tyrion seinen Mantel. Als Jaime zurückkehrte, wusste er ihren Namen und dass sie die Tochter eines Kleinbauern war und mittlerweile eine Waise. Tyrion brachte Tysha in ein Wirtshaus und spendierte ihr ein Essen. Der Wein stieg im zu Kopf und so landeten die beiden im Bett. Am nächsten Morgen war er verliebt. Er erzählt dem erstaunten Bronn, dass er sie mit List und 50 Silbermünzen vor einem betrunkenen Septon geheiratet habe, obwohl sie von niederer Geburt war. 14 Tage versteckte er sie in einem Landhaus, dann gestand der Septon Lord Tywin Lennister die Heirat. Tyrions Vater presste die Wahrheit aus Jaime heraus: Tysha war eine Hure und die Verfolgung war arrangiert, da Jaime fand, dass es an der Zeit sei, dass Tyrion die Frauen kennenlerne Spoiler zeigen Dies ist eine Lüge, die Jaime erzählen musste, weil Tywin ihm das befohlen hatte; in Wirklichkeit war Tysha tatsächlich ein gewöhnliches Mädchen, dass sich in Tyrion verliebt hatte, siehe: VI-Tyrion VI.. Danach ließ Tywin Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt. Das war Tywins Lektion. Bronn erwidert, dass egal wieviele Männer die Frau vergewaltigt hätten, er den Mann umgebracht hätte, der ihm so etwas angetan hat, und Tyrion meint, dass er vielleicht irgendwann die Gelegenheit dazu bekäme. Danach rollt sich Tyrion in sein Schattenfell und schläft bald ein, träumt davon, wie er in den Himmelszellen von Hohenehr ist, diesmal aber als großer Wärter, der seinen Gefangenen mit einem Riemen vor sich hertreibt. Es ist sein Vater. Die Clanmänner umzingeln Tyrion und Bronn Bronn weckt ihn in der Nacht, und Tyrion sieht direkt die Schatten, die um ihr Lager herumschleichen. Er bedeutet Bronn, sich nicht zu rühren und lädt die Schatten zu ihrem Ziegenbraten ein. Eine Stimme antwortet, dass es ihr Berg sei und deshalb auch ihre Ziege. Tyrion stimmt dem zu und fragt nach ihrem Namen. Ein dünner Mann tritt hervor und stellt sich als Gunthor vor vom Bergstamm der Felsenkrähen. Ein zweiter massiger und starker Mann namens Shagga kommt hinzu. Erst dann trauen sich auch die anderen etwa zehn Schatten ans Licht. Tyrion merkt sofort, dass sie schlecht bewaffnet sind und er vergisst die Namen, sobald er sie gehört hat: Conn, Torrek und Jaggat. Er lässt sich jeden vorstellen, erst dann stellt er sich selbst als Tyrion vor, Sohn des Tywin vom Stamm der Lennister, der Löwen von Casterlystein. Als Gunthor, der ihr Anführer zu sein scheint, danach fragt, bietet Tyrion sofort an, für die Ziege mit den Silbermünzen zu bezahlen, die er noch übrig hat, außerdem könnten sie seine Waffen und die Rüstgegenstände haben, die Halsberge etwa sei ihm ohnehin zu groß. Conn erwidert, dass er sie dann mit etwas bezahlen würde, das ihnen ohnehin gehöre, da sie von ihren Leichen alles nehmen könnten, was sie wollen. Gunthor bestätigt, dass sie nichts hätten, womit sie sich freikaufen könnten und er fragt, wie Tyrion am liebsten sterben würde. Tyrion antwortet, am liebsten in seinem eigenen Bett, mit einem von Wein gefüllten Bauch und mit dem Mund einer Jungfrau um sein Geschlecht im Alter von achzig Jahren. Shagga muss daraufhin lachen, die anderen aber scheint das nicht zu amüsieren. Gunthor befiehlt, Bronn zu töten und Tyrion gefangen zu nehmen, damit er Ziegen melken und die Mütter des Bergstamms zum Lachen bringen kann. Bronn springt auf und will kämpfen, doch Tyrion ruft dazwischen, dass wenn sein Bergstamm sie sicher durch das Tal geleitet, er ihn mit Gold überhäufen werde. Gunthor sagt, das Gold eines Flachlandlords sei genausowenig wert wie das Wort eines Halbmanns. Tyrion appelliert an ihren Stolz, indem er die Schlichtheit ihrer Waffen hervorhebt, die gerade gut genug sind, um Schafe zu töten, wenn aber die Ritter des Grünen Tals angeritten kämen, würde sein Stamm sich verstecken. Shagga und Jaggot sind außer sich, aber Gunthor will wissen, was Tyrion ihm genau anbietet, denn er sieht ein, dass Stahl den hungernden Kindern und Frauen zuhause besser dient als Gold. Tyrion sagt, dass er nicht nur Lanzen und Kettenhemden besorgen kann, sondern dass er sie auch zu den Herrn des Grünen Tals von Arryn machen will. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Grünen Tal spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Das Erbe von Winterfell: Kapitel 03